Never Walk Alone
by ShadowhuntingDamphir2014
Summary: When you meet a stranger that you have an instant connection with, you never want to walk alone... Especially at night. Rose is a new kid in town when she meets Dimitri. On the first night, things are already taking a turn for the worse.. This is my first Fanfic so it probably won't be it's best. R&R, rating is subject to change. Rose and Dimitri are the same age, AU, All Human.
1. Chapter 1

Never Walk Alone

Here goes a new ring of Hell. I'm finally in my own place, on my own in this world. I had spent much of the last week settling in at my new apartment. My mom, the infamous Janine Hathaway, wasn't an easy person to get along with. But, as much as my mother aggravated me, she was not the only reason fo rmy leaving. My dad, Ibrahim Mazur, knows this and why. He understood me when I said I needed to be free. So he got me a decent 3 bedroom, 2 bathroom apartment. I, of course, had the master bedroom with a mini kitchenette and my own bathroom. I didn't have any furniture in my room yet because I planned to paint it a different color than the horrible beige. My dad had already had the carpet changed to a plushy fleece black. With the windows and door covered, I set to painting the room. It would be a solid black layer. After that dried, I would go in and do my smaller details in neon colors.

I had, after 2 hours, finished my black layer. While it dried, I changed and left for the local track, locking my door behind me.

After 2 hours of running around a track, I got something to drink. I went to the Fruitie King Bar down the road.

"Next!" A voice shouted."Can I get a large banana mango smoothie to go with a layer of whip on top please?" I asked as I counted out the $3.50 for my normal order.

"Coming right up. Here's your receipt." My cashier said. "Your order number is 620."

I went and sat at a table and got on my phone.

"620, your order is ready! 620!" buzzed over the speaker system.

I walked up to the pick up window and go tm y smoothie. As I grabbed for it, my hand touched another. I felt a sizzling tingle run up my arm. I gasped, dropping the smoothie, and looked up into some of the most beautiful chocolate coffee colored brown eyes.

For the first time in 10 years, I felt a genuine smile morph my facial features. I hadn't smiled like this since the day I met Lissa.

"My name's Dimitri. If you have any comments, questions, concerns, etc., please feel free to contact us." He spoke to me with a faint accent. I recognized it as Russian from my summer travels with my father.

"How about we clean the bar? Cause it's covered in smoothie." I giggled at Dimitri, looking away.

"Oh. That would be a good idea." He sounded nervous as he spoke to me.

"So when do you get off?" I asked."Here in about 30 minutes. You wanna hang out afterwards?" He asked.

"I'd like that."

I smiled as I walked away, forgetting about getting another smoothie. I sat and spoke on the phone with my dad until I felt a tap at my shoulder. I turned around to see Dimitri.

"Hey dad. I gotta go."

"Alright Princess. I love you. Be safe!"

"I will. I love you too Daddy."

I disconnected the call and looked at Dimitri.

"Please, have a seat." I said as I gestured to the chair across the table from mine and giggled. He sat and looked at me with a smile and shining eyes.

"Sorry about the smoothie. I brought you another. Hope this makes up for the one that ended up on the counter. Oh, and don't worry, it's free of charge. It's on me."

I accepted the smoothie. After the smoothie hit my tongue, flavor exploded everywhere and my taste buds were set alight with joy and pleasure. I couldn't get enough of the smoothie.

"Oh wow! This is really good. It's probably the best I've ever had." I told Dimitri, with a huge smile and shining eyes.

"Thanks. I just felt a little guilty for dropping your other one."

"Don't worry. I haven't seen you around here before…. Are you new to the area?" I asked him, blushing wildly. I had no clue why I was acting like this.

"Yeah. I'm gonna be a senior at South High come the fall. My mom got me my own place."

"That's cool! My dad got me my own place too. I'll be a senior at South High to! Maybe we'll share some classes."

Dimitri and I sat and talked for hours, until the sun began to set and darkness began to rise and consume the scenery around us.

"Well, I should probably be going… I have to work again in the morning and I can't afford to be late." He said.

"Okay. I'll be seeing you around?"

"Yeah. Later Roza!"

"Bye Comrade!"

He walked away to a new black Dodge Charger. What a sexy car for a sexy person! At that moment, I felt my phone buzz, signaling a text. I had given my number to Dimitri, but the text was from Lissa.

Lissa: Hey girlie! How are things going at your OWN place?

I typed up a quick reply.

Rose: Hey! Things are great but quiet. If all goes well, I will be able to go get my last few boxes soon. I met a really cute guy today!Lissa: Details now!

I went through my memory to get every detail as I texted Lissa with a smile on my face.

Rose: 6'7", brown hairs, chocolate coffee brown eyes (TDF!), luscious rosey lips and I plan to make muscles mine! His name is Dimitri and he's new to town. He moved here from Russia and is working at the Fruitie King Bar.

Lissa: Lol! Go for it! Maybe you can finally be happy like Christian and I.

Rose: Whatever floats your boat Liss.

After our brief conversation, I put my phone back in my pocket. I continued my walk home when out of nowhere, I was attacked.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey everybody! Thank you all for reading my story and an extra special thanks to those who reviewed. this chapter is longer, and happier for you guys to read. it took me forever to write and i'm already running out of ideas, so please help me out and leave some ideas because i want this to be a prolonged story.. Thanks and enjoy Chapter 2 of Never Walk Alone! :D**

**AmericanRider2014**

Never Walk Alone- Chapter 2

I fought as hard as I could, but eventually, I was overpowered. Then my attacker was pulled off of me. I was terrified, but as I gazed into chocolate coffee brown eyes, I felt safe again. I hadn't had the chance to get more than 2 blocks from the Fruitie King Bar yet.

"Rose! Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" Dimitri asked, worry laced deep in his Russian accent.

"No.. My face stings like crazy… And I hurt from the waist down." I finally looked at my attacker. His belt was thrown over a table and Jesse lay unconsciously slumped against a table. "Oh my God! That's my ex…. Oh shit! I gotta go now!" I said, terrified.

I bolted down the street but soon heard heavy footsteps following. I could hear Dimitri yelling at me to stop and wait.

"Rose! Wait! Please, let me give you a ride." He said as he caught up to me and catching his breath. "Please, let me give you a ride. I don't want you out here alone, at night, walking, in case he wakes up and decides to come after you again. Please, I would feel responsible if anything happened to you and…" He gazed up at my eyes as he finished his sentence. "I don't want anything to happen to someone like you."

I was unsure because I didn't want Jesse to come after Dimitri next. I wanted him to be safe of Jesse's clutches. I considered my response carefully.

"Okay.. On one condition. I don't want to be alone. Stay with me. Please! If he doesn't come after me again, he'll come after you. He now knows your close to me." I all but begged.

He nodded his agreement. Since I was still scared and in shock, I fell to the ground. Dimitri came over and carried me to his car. He set me down gently in his front passenger seat and I buckled myself in. Dimitri then drove me home and helped me inside my apartment. He asked if I needed anything like the gentleman I assumed him to be.

"Um.. I know this is going to be kind of weird because we just met and all but I want you close to me. I don't have any furniture in my bedroom yet so you could sleep in one of the two guest rooms or on the couch.. Whichever you would prefer. Sheets are in the linen closet in the hallway. I'm gonna go change into my pajamas. If you need anything, just holler." I said as I spun on my heel and went to change into my pajamas.

After changing into my plush pajamas, I checked all the rooms and found Dimitri in the guest room by my room. I went to the other one that I was residing in until my room was complete. I laid down on the bed and tried to sleep. I tossed and turned for hours. Finally, I couldn't take it anymore. I got up and quietly padded into the other guest room where Dimitri rested.

"Dimitri…" I poked him on his shoulder. "Dimitri!" I was ashamed to admit to myself that yes, I, Rose Hathaway, am terrified. "Dimitri!" I yelled. He rolled over and looked at me.

"Rose? Are you okay?" He questioned.

I silently shook my head from side to side.

"I can't sleep. I'm scared that he's going to come in one of the windows. I don't want to be alone. Can I stay in here with you?"

He nodded his head and scooted over for me. I climbed in the bed gently and felt safer than I had in a long time. I gradually moved myself closer to Dimitri and eventually, he rolled over and draped his arm around my waist.

I fell asleep with a smile on my lips.

*Skip 2 Months*

Dimitri had stayed at my apartment (or I at his) every night for 2 months. I remember June 20 when Dimitri asked me to be his girlfriend. Then he took me with him to his hometown in Russia to meet his family. I really enjoyed my stay in Russia with Dimitri's family. They are all so nice! Dimitri is now a uncle of 2! I met the young Paul Alexander Belikov. Then, while we were in Russia, Dimitri's oldest sister, Karolina, gave birth to her baby. She was named Zoya Lynn Belikov. Dimitri's family was so welcoming and I enjoyed my stay with them. I found myself sad when we had to leave. I remembered Yeva's words as I boarded our plane home. She kept telling me things like "He'll treat you right" and "he won't leave you. He was raised well and will stay by you the entire time and never let you go." When I asked Dimitri what she was talking about, he simply replied "it's her visions." I didn't know if I believed them but I was content with not knowing at the moment.

After a long flight back, Dimitri and I finally reached my front door. Only to find my father standing in front of my door.

"Dad!" I screamed gleefully and ran to him, arms spread wide. He enveloped me in a hug.

"Kiz! How was Russia sweetie?"

"It was amazing! Now that you're both here…" I said as I pulled my father toward Dimitri, waiting quietly as I greeted my father. "Daddy, I want you to meet Dimitri, my boyfriend. Dimitri, this is my father, Abe Mazur."

They shook hands and made pleasant small talk as I unlocked the front door and welcomed them inside. My dad came in and sat on the couch while Dimitri took his favorite chair by the window. I went to the kitchen and started to cook some macaroni and cheese… Yum! My favorite meal that cooks quickly. When it was done, I called the boys to the table and we had a peaceful lunch. Then my dad had to take his leave.

"Kiz, I need to be leaving. Are you going to be okay for a while? I won't be able to come see you for a few months."

"Yeah. I'll be fine. Dimitri and I have both been pulling double shifts at work. He's even considering moving in with me, that way we aren't paying rent for an apartment we don't use. Remember when I told you about Jesse attacking me? I didn't tell you that Dimitri saved me. We have hardly left each others side much since then. He's my hero Daddy." I said to him as I looked lovingly at Dimitri.

"Okay Kiz. I'm still going to put a few thousand in your account to last you a few months. I want you to call me once a week at least. Text me and send pictures. I love you Kiz and…." he trailed off and face Dimitri. "Dimitri, thank you for taking care of my little princess. Your family would be proud if they knew everything you've done for Rose, I'm sure."

"Thank you sir. It's an honor to take care of your daughter. I… I love her more than anything in the world." Dimitri told my dad as he looked at me.

I walked over to him until I stood in front of Dimitri, where I grabbed his hands to hold. I gazed up into his eyes.

"You love me?" I asked him.

"I do. I'd use every last breath to tell you how much I love you." He told me with a strong, steady, loving gaze. Then I gasped. He loves me! I was so overjoyed that I pulled him close and kissed him with a deep burning passion. Then I heard my dad clear his throat.

"Kiz, I couldn't think of a better young man for you to be with. Dimitri, if the time ever comes where you want to marry my little princess and make her the queen she is inside, you have my blessing. You take care of each other like I've never seen anybody do before. You two take care and be careful." Daddy said as he left.

I just leaned into Dimitri's chest and closed me eyes. My thoughts wondered to what my father had just told Dimitri..

"_If the time ever comes where you want to marry my little princess…"_

Would Dimitri and I want to be married one day? Would he want a family like I do? All these questions were suddenly zipping and zooming through my head like a NASCAR race.

"Rose, babe, you're tired. You should go get some rest." Dimitri said to me.

"Only if you come with me. We have to go get supplies for school tomorrow. We have a week until classes start." I replied to him. I didn't want to be alone after I told Daddy about Jesse. Dimitri knows how bad my fear of Jesse is.

Dimitri grabbed my hands and pulled me toward the bedroom. We quickly changed into pajamas. Well, Dimitri just changed into some soft and fluffy pajama pants that I love on him. They hang low, just the way I like it, leaving plenty of sculpted body to my eyes. It also gave me an excellent view of the arms that have held me and protected me on many occasions. I changed into some shorts made of the same material and a low cut tank top. Then we got in bed and curled up together. As we cuddled, I looked up into Dimitri's gorgeous chocolate coffee brown eyes.

"Dimitri…" I said to him.

"Yeah?"

"I love you too. You know that don't you?"

"I do. I would search every single inch of the Earth's surface to find you. And I'll never hurt you. You know that right? I never want to hurt you. I know I love you and I couldn't live without you in my life. I don't know how I managed to make it this far without you."

"Then move in with me. Officially move in. Then we can be together every night with no worries that something happened to your place."

"Okay babe. If it means you are the first thing I see every morning and the last thing every night, I'll do it. We'll go by my apartment and get my stuff, since I don't have much there anymore. Then I can come home to the most beautiful woman in the world." He said as he kissed my forehead with such gentleness and grace. "Now get some sleep my sweet Roza. We have a big day ahead of us tomorrow."

I got up and hovered over him, then leaned down to kiss him. It was a sweet and gentle kiss, though it held all the fire and passion of others before it. I could feel his heart rate increase as I'm sure he could feel mine. My hands roamed over his chest and his firmly held my waist. I leaned in closer until I lay on top of him. One of his hands slowly crept down until he had a firm hold on my butt as the other roamed up my back. I pulled back and looked him in the eyes. Neither one of us wanted to take that step yet. We didn't want to go to far. It was the message that passed between us before I gently kissed him again. After I kissed him, I rolled off of him and cuddled up next to him as his arms encircled my body. He kissed my forehead before telling me something that made my heart swell.

"Goodnight my beautiful angel. I'm here to protect you now."

With that said, I slipped into a peaceful sleep.

* 1 week later *

On the first day of my senior year, I did not want to get out of bed. When I felt some warm arms wrap around me, I rolled over and gazed into the eyes of my fiancée. When Dimitri kissed me, I remembered everything that happened the night before.

_I had just closed the door after coming home from work. It hadn't been a good day. Then I heard Dimitri call to me from our bedroom._

"_Babe, is that you?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_Can you come here?"_

_I just walked to our bedroom. When I looked in the door, I liked the sight I saw. Dimitri. In nothing but a towel. My day instantly brightened. I wrapped my arms around his neck and played with the hair at the nape of his neck. He shivered and I giggled. I knew that that was one of Dimitri's turn ons, just like kissing his collarbone. My turn ons are when he kisses my shoulder, when he rests his hand on my thigh or hamstring, or when he kisses me while holding me close by the waist._

_So when I continuously played with his hair, he told me he was going to go make us some dinner. He was giving me time to shower after my long day at work. After spending 30 minutes or so in the shower, I got out. After I dressed in my pajamas, I opened my bedroom door. I felt something soft tickle my toes so I looked down, only to find a trail of rose petals. Normally, this would have pissed me off, but coming from Dimitri, it was really sweet. I know he had put a lot of thought into whatever he had planned. I followed the trail to our back balcony where I found a candlelit dinner waiting with Dimitri. I smiled at him as he played the part of a gentleman and helped me into my seat._

"_Dimitri, what is this for?" I asked amazed, the emotion clear on my face._

"_This my dear, is dinner. Can I not treat you to a candlelit moonlight dinner?"_

"_Of course you can.. It's just unexpected!"_

"_Well, I have to surprise you sometime." He said as he smiled mischievously._

_He helped serve me and sat down before serving himself. We ate together under the stars, by firelight. When we finished dinner, Dimitri excused himself to go get our desert. When he came back, he held my plate out to me to grab. He told me to close my eyes so he could put the finishing touches on our desert._

_When he finally allowed me to open my eyes and look, I was shocked breathless! He had given me a piece of chocolate cheesecake with a strawberry drizzle. Then in a frozen (and edible) chocolate script, set on top, were the words "Marry me?" The bottom of the question mark was the ring. I looked up at Dimitri in shock._

"_I know it's only been two months and I know we are only 18, but I love you and I want everyone to know just how much."_

_I reached over and grabbed his plate and the drizzle bag. I wrote 'Yes' and slid his plate back to him. He looked worried but when he saw his desert, his expression changed to one of ecstatic glee._

"_Do you like the ring?"_

_I hadn't had much time to look at it but now I did. It was a simple silver band with a heart shaped garnet gem. I smiled as I looked up at him._

"_I think it's beautiful. Would you like to help me put it on?"_

_He rose from his seat and put the ring on my left hand. He then lifted my hand to his lips and kissed it._

"_I already know you will make the most beautiful bride." He said to me._

"_And you will be the most handsome husband in the world. I love you"_

_After we had desert, we went inside and Dimitri got ready for bed. Then we layed down together to the most peaceful sleep I've had in a while._

After my flashback, I got up and prepared myself for the day. I dressed in some cozy blue jeans and a black one shoulder shirt. Then I put on my black leather combat boots, grabbed my backpack, and found Dimitri outside the bedroom door, waiting.

"You ready to go babe?"

"As ready as I'll ever be. But, with you by my side, I'm sure my day won't be nearly as bad." I said as I kissed him, before walking out the front door.

* 1 hour later *

After Dimitri and I pulled in, we met up with the gang: Lissa, Christian, Adrian, Eddie, Jill, Mia, and Mason. Oh! I couldn't forget Sydney. She is the only girl I know who can stand Adrian. Lissa and Christian have been dating since the 7th grade. Mason and Mia have been dating since freshman year. Eddie finally got the courage to ask Jill out, so they've been dating a few months but you could tell they are totally in love with each other. Adrian and Sydney have dated on and off for 3 years now. They fight all the time but I, unfortunately, hear about the make-up sex the next day. Then there was Dimitri and I, freshly engaged. Dimitri wanted us to wait until after our wedding before we 'do the dirty' for the first time, and I completely agree. At least we wouldn't have to wait long… We were to be married next month. Both of us were so excited and we just didn't want to wait. We already had it all planned out, so it wouldn't be getting in the way of doing homework and studying.

The whole gang walked in the direction of the gym to go get our schedules. Mine and Dimitri's were exactly alike.

1st: Government and Economics

2nd: Algebra 3

3rd: English 4

4th: Forensic Science

Lunch

5th: Advanced Animal Science

6th: Life Nutrition

7th: Food Science

8th: Yearbook

We looked at each other and smiled. Then he kissed me. At that moment, we were interrupted by the girls all simultaneously screaming "Hold the Hell up! Rose!"

Shocked, Dimitri and I just stared at them.

"What?' I asked.

Mia screamed at me first. "What the fuck is on your left hand?!"

"A ring." I said simply.

"What kind of ring?" Jill timidly asked next.

"An engagement ring."

"Why?" Lissa asked bluntly. "You've only been dating 2 months!"

"Actually, it's been 3 months today and because we love each other unconditionally. It's our choice and I thought you, of all my friends and being my best friend since kindergarten, would be happy for me. It's not like you have room to talk. You and Christian got engaged at 17! No offence Sparky." I said to Lissa and off-handedly Christian.

"Yes, but Christian and I have been together for 5 years, not 3 months! Rose, you barely know him. Have you met his family? Has he met yours?" She recoiled.

"I know Dimitri was born on September 28, the day we will be married. I know his mother is Russian and a very sweet woman. He kicked his father's ass, when he was only 13 I might add, because Dimitri wasn't willing to put up with the beatings his father was dealing to his mother and sisters. I know he wants to pursue a career in law enforcement and protective services. He has met my father and that's all that matters because my mother gets no influence in my life anymore. I've met his grandmother, mother, oldest sister and her children. I've met his middle sister, older than him, who is pregnant with his 3rd niece or nephew. I've met his youngest sister who is only a year younger than me. I know he is an amazing chef and he protected me when none of you believed me!" I yelled in a final flare of my temper.

"What do you mean when none of us believed you?" Lissa asked surprised.

"I mean when none of you believed me after I told you Jesse wasn't done with me. I bet you didn't know that Jesse tried raping me _again this summer. The only reason he didn't succeed is because Dimitri came back for something and saved me."_

"_I didn't know that…" She said._

"_And I know Rose was attacked twice by Jesse Zeklos, that she lives in her own apartment with me because she has previously had problems with her mother. I have met her father, and he is a great man. He gave me his blessing to marry Rose the day I met him! I know Rose has escaped Death's grasp twice. Her favorite flower is a stargazer lily, her favorite color is red or black (because it alternates). I know her mother is Scottish but she takes after her Turkish father more than she likes to admit. Rose, like me, wants to get a job in law enforcement or protective services." Dimitri said._

_Seems to me like we know each other pretty well._

"_Well then, I can't stop you even though I disapprove. I just don't understand why you two are rushing. What's your hurry to get married?" Lissa asaked._

"_There is no rush, Liss. We just want to be married. It shows each other ho faithful we are. It's something we are choosing. You can either go along and be happy for us, or you can forget I was ever your best friend. I'm the one who introduced you to Christian and I was there when Andre and your parents died. I have helped you through so many traumatic experiences, but you can't even help me get through one of the moments every girl dreams of. Did I ever talk about a white wedding or a family or anything like a normal girl before I met Dimitri? No. I went to prom last year with Jesse and there was no magical feeling. Every girl is supposed to experience that kind of feeling at prom! I didn't. I get that feeling everyday when I'm with Dimitri."_

_At that, I left. I didn't want to be around anyone else right now so I ran outside to the far end of campus, under the trees. Dimitri followed after me and eventually caught up to me at the trees. I was crying, which didn't happen often. Dimitri just held me and stroked my hair, trying his best to soothe me._

"_Don't worry Roza. Lissa will come around soon enough. Just give her some time."_

_We sat out under the trees for hours. All Dimitri had to do was hold me._


	3. Chapter 3

Never Walk Alone- Chapter 3

Turns out Dimitri and I missed classes one through five. And lunch! I walked into Life Nutrition and waited in the seat closest to the door. Dimitri walked in with Adrian and Eddie. When he saw me, he walked over to me and squatted down in front of me.

"You gonna be okay babe?"

"Not really. I want to get out of here. Do you have the keys?"

"Of course. Do you want me to take you home?"

"No. There's somewhere else I need to go. Can I have them?"

He silently nodded and handed me the keys. I got up to leave until I heard the one voice I have dreaded for years.

"Miss Hathaway, where do you think you are going?" Stan Alto asked.

I hated Alto with a passion. He was rude and had a bad attitude. Not to mention all the rumors that have gone around about him in the past. I mean, who sleeps with students and then turn around and does the same with their mothers… Talk about a slut!

"I think I'm going to walk out of that door, get in my car, and leave this school to prevent anybody any kind of bodily injuries caused by me having a mental breakdown mixed with a panic attack. Got a problem with that Alto?" I asked. My temper was easily triggered today.

"I don't think you are. I think you are going to have a seat in that desk right there and I think you are going to listen to the introductory lectures all teachers have to give at the beginning of the year. Now sit."

"I don't think so Alto."

Then I left his classroom. I walked out of the school and to the car. I spent an hour driving to the campgrounds a few miles out of town. When I got there, I got out an began my hike. I climbed to the top of a relatively small cliff and stood there. Then I turned around and faced the setting sun. It appeared as if the sky had been set on fire. The moment I faced the sunset, memories came flooding back to me. All the trips with Mom, when she even bothered to visit me. Very few of Janine Hathaway's charges have died. There were only 2, and they died on another guardian's watch. So when she was between charges, she would come get me and we would go camping. The last time was 3 years ago when I had last seen her. When I was "15 and forgiving" and now, all I wanted was my mother and father holding me close while I cried my eyes out. They know the horrible ugly truth about this day, 14 years ago.

"_Will! Come play dolly with me!" I screamed at my older brother. He had just finished his final year of schooling. He had returned from receiving his assignment from the Court. Will would protect the students at St. Vladimir's Academy in Montana. That's where I would begin my schooling. The only reason I would be going there is because Will would be there to help me and watch me._

"_Rosie, I'm sleepy. Can we play in a few hours?" He asked me._

"_Do you promise we'll play later?"_

"_I promise." Will asked as he bent down and kissed my forehead._

_I smiled up at Will as I stood to hug his legs. My big brother was 18. His full name was William Michael Hathaway. Will loved me with all he had, and took every opportunity to prove it. We had special names for each other. Will was Princess Protector. I was Princess Rosie._

_About 3 hours later, Will came and found me, asking if I was ready to play dolly with him. That was a real big brother. Playing dolly with his little sister. He sat with me and played with me for hours, until dinner was done._

"_Kids! Dinner is ready!" Mom shouted from the kitchen and dining area._

_Will and I raced to the dinner table every night. He always let me win. He was just entering the dining area, pretending to be winded and exhausted , as I climbed into my chair._

"_You beat me again Rosie. Look at you! You'll make the best guardian this world has ever seen."_

"_I'll be just as good as my big brother! Nobody can be better than you Will!" I said to him in the 4-year-old, high pitched voice of mine._

"_Thank you Princess Rosie!" He said. Mom often worked late, so Will was the only family I really had. That's the only reason I hadn't been shipped off to the nearest school (which happened to be St. Vlad's!) and left there._

_We ate in a comfortable silence. Then, when I finished, Will took my dishes and told me to go shower and prepare for bed. After I showered and dressed in my fleece pink TinkerBell pajamas, Will knocked on my bedroom door before coming inside._

"_Ready to be tucked in Princess Rosie?" Will questioned._

_I nodded my head and crawled into bed. Will came over and pulled my fleece TinkerBell blanket till it covered my chest. Then he bent down and kissed my forehead before saying "Night Rosie. Sleep tight."_

"_Princess Protector?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_Will you stay with me? I think a monster is in the closet!"_

_Will came over and sat in a chair by my bed. He read me a bedtime story and eventually left after I fell asleep, even though he still checked on me throughout the night._

_*time in flashback: 4 a.m.*_

"_Rosie! Wake up!" Will pulled me out of bed and into his arms. He had panicked eyes and I could hear the fear rising in his voice. He was running toward the entrance to our secret escape tunnel. He stopped in the entrance and stuffed me inside. "Rosie! I need you to run down the tunnel until you get to Mommy on the other end. Do you understand me Rosie?"_

"_Will, I'm scared!"_

"_I know Rosie. I need you to be brave for me. Okay? Be brave and run to Mommy!"_

"_I don't wanna leave you Will!"_

"_Rosie, you have to. Bubba's going to stay here for a little while and give you time to run. I need you to go. Now! I'll see you on the other side Rosie. Go!"_

"_What about Clarissa and Jace?" Those were my favorite dollies. They are the dolls that Will gave me for my fourth birthday. The last thing he ever gave to me._

"_I'll go get them. You run ahead of me. When we see each other again, you'll get Jace and Clarissa. Please, Rosie, run ahead now! Go!" Will was begging._

_I nodded my head and turned away from Will to begin running with tears racing down my face. After running about 2 miles down the tunnel, I turned back to look for Will. I saw him ducking into the tunnel with Jace and Clarissa in my Little Mermaid backpack in one hand and closing the tunnel door with the other. Then he began running in my direction. That's when I turned around and continued running toward Mommy. After running another few miles, I saw my mother and ran faster to her. I jumped in her arms and she held me while I cried. Then I heard Will getting closer. He popped out of the tunnel with my backpack. Mommy set me down and I ran to my brother. I collided with his legs and didn't let go. He looked down at me._

"_Rosie, put your backpack on. Jace and Clarissa are inside. I promised you that you would get them when you saw me again."_

_I obeyed my brother and put my backpack on, the continued hugging my brother. I was terrified. Only now did I realize why my brother had grabbed me out of bed. I smelled the bitter smoke and saw the murderous flames consuming my childhood home. I realized the tunnel was lit. it never was. The light in the tunnel was a result of the flames. My brother extended a larger backpack with much more inside to my mother. He looked over his shoulder and his eyes widened. His hands then shot out and he pulled me under him at the same moment that my mother ducked. Then I heard the gunshot. Mommy then shot the person out of a nearby tree and killed him. Will screamed in agony and pain as I jumped from fear. I crawled over to Will, who had rolled away, as he clutched his chest in pain._

"_Will? What's wrong?" I asked. I screamed at him as he closed his eyes. "Bubba! Look at me Bubba! Don't leave me. I need you! Princess Rosie needs her Princess Protector. Bubba!" I kept screaming at Will._

_Eventually, he opened his eyes and looked at me, hanging over him. He lifted his arm and pulled me closer. I hugged him, holding him tightly around his blood soaked, snow covered neck. He held on to me with the little strength he had left. "You be strong for me Rosie. I need you to stay strong. You take Clarissa and Jace and you go with Mommy. I put them in your backpack with some of your clothes and all the pictures of us. Be strong for me Rosie. I need you to be strong and go with Mommy because I can't."_

_I cried and held Will tighter. I distinctly heard footsteps crunching in the snow far off in the distance. My mother picked me up and pried my hands away from Will's neck. She began to pull me away._

"_No! Will! Don't leave me alone! You're the best there is, you can't leave me here alone. Will, don't go. Be strong and fight." I screamed as I jumped from my mother's hold and ran back to my brother, clinging to him. He gently pulled me off of him and kissed my forehead one last time, ever so gently._

"_I'll always be with you Rosie. You still wearing that necklace I gave you for Christmas last year?" I pulled it out from under my shirt and showed him. He kissed the necklace. "See? Always with you and right by your heart. I love you."_

_Mommy pulled me away and held me tightly as I tried to get back to my brother. He turned his head toward me and, as I gazed into his piercing electric blue eyes, muttered his last words with his dying breath as Mommy ran with me in her arms. She ran with me tightly clutched in her arms through the snow covered woods_

"_I love you Rosie."_

_Then I saw all life and light fade from his eyes._

_And so did my will to fight._

_A part of me died that night with Will._


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Okay guys. I got some really good reviews so here is chapter 4. I actually haven't gotten to chapter 5 yet, so I don't know how long it'll be until I update this story again. I'm actually in the process of writing 2 different Fanfictions. Obviously, this one, and a Mortal Instruments one that I have not posted yet. So, continue to review, and I want a total of 20 before I update again, and I will continue to give you more chapters! And Ideas are accepted. And to the guest who asked, this story IS all human.**_

_**AmericanRider2014**_

Never Walk Alone- Chapter 4

I snapped back to the present day. I looked up and gazed at the sunset. I cried as I did so because sunset used to mean Will was coming home to play with his little sister, Rosie.

_The day after Will died, I did nothing but cry until I passed out. Then I would wake up and cry again. After days of the same routine, of waking, only to cry and pass out again, my mom became concerned. I wouldn't eat or talk. I never did anything anymore. Without my big brother, I didn't want to do anything anymore. I had no drive or ambition._

"_Rose, you should eat something. Will wouldn't want you to live like this. Be the fighter he saw in you. The survivor he knew you will be. He wouldn't want you to live like this, wallowing in the pain his departure has caused." My mother said to me._

"_How would you know what Will would have wanted? You were never really home enough to be our mother, much less know anything about us. You only know what you saw in videos. You drove my Daddy away! And now, Will is gone to. He didn't 'depart' from us. He's dead! The one person who was always there for me, who did what my Mommy was supposed to do, who did what my Daddy wanted to do, is now gone. It's a good thing school starts next week. Then you can drop me at the Academy and leave." I said in a rushed flare of my temper._

"_Will wouldn't want you to live like this young lady." My mother said, between her teeth while trying to control her anger._

"_Will wouldn't want me to do many things, but that never stopper me from doing them." I said, remembering the times when I would forget to brush my teeth before bed, or eat candy before dinner. He wouldn't like many of the things I do during the present day. "Will's little fighter died back there with him."_

_That was the last time Rosie lived. Rosie died with Will, in those woods on that snowy December night. The stone-cold bitch, Rose, was born after my mother left me at the Academy. When Rosie and Will died, I vowed that my brother's death would be avenged. That summer had gone by in a haze of tears. Then school started at St. Vladimir's Academy. At the end of my junior year, my mom visited. She told me that she would be protecting the newest Zeklos prince. I made some sort of grunting sound when I saw her and turned my back on her, walking away. All the years that my mom had been gone, I had traced my family tree and found my father. I got into contact with him and my life got a little better. I left my mom, heading toward the gym to train. I changed into the normal training clothes then went for a 3 mile run before coming back to the gym and practicing my combative skills._

"_Rose Hathaway to Headmistress Kirova's office." buzzed over the intercom. I silently changed and made my way to Kirova's office. As I walked in and took a seat, Kirova looked up at me._

"_Rose, you are to leave the Academy. Your father wants you near him at Court. On the last day of school, your father will pick you up. You will depart from our care immediately."_

"_Okay." I replied in my boredest voice possible._

"_Alberta would like to speak with you now in her office."_

_I left Kirova's office and went to Alberta's. Alberta Petrov was a family friend. She has known me my entire life, and she has seen me grow up like a mother should. Alberta filled the shoes that my mother never did after Will died. Alberta was there when Will and I were born. She was the second person to hold me, right after my brother._

"_Hey Bertie. What's up?"_

"_Hello little one. Have a seat. I have some things for you. They are from your mother and… And Will." Alberta said my brother's name sadly, truly missing him like I did and still do. "Your father has something for you, but it is with him."_

_I just sat silently and waited. Then she layed an envelope with my mother's curly script on it._

'_For Rose: Before Senior Year'_

_I opened it to find a letter and my mother's wedding ring._

_August 22, 1999_

_Dear Rose,_

_I know you will feel like I abandoned you but being in our family is dangerous. After Will's death, I knew I had to hide you and separate myself. Your father and I love you very much. Just believe me when I say "We did this to protect you." Here I have left you my wedding ring. Your father and I love each other very much. If anybody saw me with the ring, I would be putting you in immense danger. I know it sounds unfair, but I leave it to you, no matter it's meaning. I want you to keep a part of me with you forever._

_I love you sweetie._

_Love,_

_Mommy_

_I cried as I read the letter then looked at my mother's wedding ring. It was a dazzling gold ring with a heart shaped pink diamond with two smaller clear diamonds on the sides. Then I noticed two pictures had fallen to the floor. I reached down and picked them up. The first was a picture of my mother and father on their wedding day, gazing passionately into each other's eyes, completely ignoring the camera. The second photo brought fresh tears to my eyes. It was a young Will holding a baby Rosemarie while sitting with Mommy and Daddy. The young Will wore the biggest smile as he looked down at "Princess Rosie," as he used to call me. Then Alberta set a larger envelope on her desk in front of me. This one was in Will's handwriting._

'_For Rosie: When You Need Me Most'_

_March 18, 1995_

_Princess Rosie,_

_For 2 hours, I listened to our mother's pained screams as she birthed you. I have to say that I'm happy to have a little sister. When I first saw you, I cried with joy. You had our father's physical appearance but I knew you would be like mother and I. you had a fighter's spirit from the very beginning and only I could see it. I could tell from your cries. I watched you and held you close as mother slept. You would curl up so close to my chest and you cooed at me, ever so gently. When mother held you in your sleep, you would snuggle close to her chest but you never cooed like you did with me._

_As the years went by, I became putty in your tiny little hands. The way your eyes would sparkle and light up, and your smile made everything I went through on a daily basis worth it. I spoiled you rotten. I was proud to be your big brother and I took every chance to prove it. I know ho much you mean to mom, but you mean so much more to me._

_If you are reading this, then it can only mean one thing. That I died, and gave the last full measure of my protective abilities, to protect my little Princess Rosie. I've known since you were born that you would be great. I knew exactly what my last words would be, if the moment ever came. That I love my Princess Rosie and that she has to be strong. That she has to live her life for two people and love every minute of it because we never know when we will breathe our last breath and see our last sights._

_I know mother has probably tried to tell you for years that you have to be strong and live for me, that you have to be my fighter. I know you have great things ahead of you. One day, when your training is complete, you will be the best this world has ever seen. You will even be better than me._

_Stay strong. It won't be long._

_Love,_

_Will._

_Reading Will's letter made my tears come in a flaming rush. My tears left burning trails running down my face. Inside he had left me the family ring. All my photos of Will, he always wore the ring. I pulled the ring out and silently slid it onto my right thumb. I instantly felt as if Will had embraced me in a hug from behind. I could feel his arms around my upper torso and I could only imagine his head resting on my shoulder. I reached up and wiped my tears away._

"_Thank you Bertie. I need to go pack."_

_She silently nodded her head and let me go. I was half way down the hall before I heard her call me._

"_Rose! Wait!" She was running to catch up with me._

"_What's up Bertie?"_

_She silently held her hand out to me. I stretched mine out to hers and felt her drop something small and cube-ish into my hand. This is a birthday present from me. I know it's late but I've had to save up to get it for you for years. I hope you find strength in your moments of weakness. Always remember I'm only a phone call away if you need me."_

_I looked down and opened the tiny box in my hand. I opened it to find a tiny sterling silver horse with a single ruby set in place of the horse's heart. I looked up at Alberta and gasped. I pulled her close and hugged her tight. Alberta was like the mother I never had but would never deserve. I pulled back and looked at the woman who had stood by and watched me grow up. I held the necklace out to her and held my hair up, offering her my neck so she could put it on me. I thought it was the best I could do for her._

_I spent the remainder of my day packing up the things I wouldn't absolutely need for the next day. My last day of junior year. I put the last item in a box and closed it. I taped the box shut and wrote fragile._

_After packing, I left my dorm room, locking it. I went to the outside track to begin a jog. I needed to clear my head. I was just about to jog over to the track when I felt someone pull on my arm. I turned around to see Jesse._

"_Hey Hathaway! Heard you're leaving tomorrow. Is it true?" He asked me._

"_Yeah. Why do you care? You haven't talked to me for the past 5 months and I'm supposed to be your girlfriend. Have fun with Camille… Cause you two aren't very good at hiding what you've got going." I spit at him as I turned away and started running. I got to the track and put my headphones in and started playing my 'Fighter' mix. The first song, of course, is Fighter by Christina Aguilera. When I first discovered that Jesse was cheating on me with Camille Conta, this song kept me going strong through so much. I had broken up with him the next day but it never got through his head. So that was just another reason I'm happy to be leaving here. To be away from him._


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hey guys! This is my second longest chapter with over 3,000 words! So enjoy! But please, review, or NO new chapters will be posted. I want 5 reviews for this chapter... It's not a lot and I hope you enjoy the story! Also, check out my other story "St. Grace's Academy" in the Mortal Instruments catagory.

Never Walk Alone-Chapter 5

About 10 pm, I got a call from Dimitri. He was freaking out because I wasn't home yet and he was worried that somehting had happened to me. So I made my way down the trail, got in the car, and went home.

"Babe, I'm on my way up the stairs now. Calm down please. I'm alright." I said into my phone. When I reached the door, I unlocked it and let myself inside. I was immediately in Dimitri's arms. He held me so close and it reminded me of how Will held me that last night. I hung up my phone when he let go.

"Rose, please don't ever do that to me again! You have no idea how worried I was that Jesse had somehow gotten you again. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if something happened to you." He looked like he was ready to cry.

"Dimitri, look at me. I'm fine. I won't do it again okay? How was school?"

"It was like it normally is on the first day. Your friends helped me get through the day, introduced me to people, etc. I even got you the 'assignments' that you missed." He handed me some papers. I took one look and made my decision. _Oh Hell no. Not doing this._

After Dimitri calmed down, he made me sit down and eat. I wasn't really hungry so I just nibbled on the barbeque porkchops he had so laborously made. I told Dimitri I wasn't feeling well and that I would take the porkchop with me tomorrow to finish it, so he wouldn't feel hurt. I was still desperately upset from my day and the memories of Will, so I didn't shower. I just dove into bed. When my face contacted the pillow, I cried again. _Why did Will have to go? _I thought. _Why my big brother? The one person who cared about me._ I rolled over and sat up, clutching a pillow to my chest and I screamed at the top of my lungs. I don't know why but all I had been feeling all day was nothing but pain. I missed Will and the 14th anniversary for his death was only a few short months away. Lissa and I had met after Will died, so even she doesn't know of him. I pulled ou tmy phone and called Liss.

"Liss?"

"What Rose? It's after 12." She responded irritably.

"I need you." I said as I sniffled.

"Rose, what's wrong? Did Dimitri do something?"

"No. I just need you. It's been 14 years." I said in a hushed whisper.

"I'm on my way."

She hung up. The last thing I heard was her car door closing and the engine starting. At that moment, Dimitri came running in. He looked so worried. But when he saw me, he came over and sat by me. Then he pulled me onto his lap and he just rocked me, side to side. I just sat there, on his lap as he rocked me side to side, until I heard a knocking at the door. I went to open it and I found Lissa and, strangely, Christian. I didn't say anything, instead I just gestured them inside and to have a seat. Christian, however, surprised everybody by walking up and punching Dimitri. I ran up to Christian and pulled him off Dimitri.

"What the Hell is your problem?! What the fuck was that for?!" I screamed at him.

"You called us after midnight, crying, and you wouldn't tell us why!"

"I told Lissa that it wasn't Dimitri. What I have to tell you, it has me in this mood and not even Lissa knows about it! This specific event happened BEFORE I met her!" I yelled at him. _The neighbors can file a noise complaint later. _I just sighed and walked to my room.

Lissa, Dimitri and Christian followed me as I curled up in my bed again. I looked them all in the eye before I held my hand out to Dimitri. He came oer and held me again. As I sat on his lap, I faced Lissa and Christian.

"Lissa, I want you to know this happened about a year before I met you. My wedding day has a meaning to me that only my mother and unknown father know. September 28 isn't just Dimitri's birthday. It's also my brother's. He died when I was 4, protecting me. First, it was a house fire and then from shooters. It will have been 14 years come the day afer Christmas this year. Earlier today, when I left, I went to an old spot that my brother and I used to go to all the time. He was the ideal big brother. William Michael Hathaway was 18 when he died. He would have turned 32 this year." I reached under the bed and pulled out the Ariel backpack. I put it on my lap and pulled out the pictures, spreading those out across the bed. Then I pulled out Jace and Clarissa and the necklace Will gave me. "These are the last things Will ever gave me. I remember holding him close to me as he slowly bled to death from a gunshot to the heart. The dolls are named Jace and Clarissa. He gave those to me for my birthday. The locket had pictures of him holding me the day I was born and the day he graduated. The pictures are the only ones I have of Will. His dying breath was telling me how much he oved me." I couldn't hold myself together any longer. I broke down crying. Dimitri held me close and rocked me side to side again while Lissa and Christian talked to me. I never heard what they said. I looked past them and I swear I saw Will in my bedroom doorway. I got out of Dimitri's lap and pushed my way outside after him. I followed it up to the roof of the building.

"Will?" I asked, slightly terrified.

"Hey Rosie."

I reached out to touch him but he backed away. "What's wrong? Why can't I touch you?" He only backed farther away.

"Rosie, if you touch me, you die and I take your place on this Earth. I can't let you do that. I just came to tell you that I'm always with you. I'm allowed to have a physical form one day every 10 years. I want you to know that I will be there for you the day you get married. I've watched you grow up. And I hope that Dimitri gives you everything in life that you deserve. He's a good man and I can tell how much he loves you. It's okay to trust in him. And you tell my niece I said hello when she is born."  
"What do you mean your little niece? I'm not pregnant!"

"Rosie, you are. You are going to give birth to her on May 19 at 12:01 a.m. She will look exactly like Dimitri except her eyes. They will be the piercing blue like mine used to be. Her name will be Vasilisa Viktoria Belikov. You will raise her to be a beautiful young lady and you will do for her what I did for you. Spoil her every chance you get. You remember that."

Will's ghost started to fade away.

"Will! Don't go! Please stay. I can't lose you again."

"You never lost me Rosie. Did you forget that I'm always in your heart? And I'll be back next month to see you get married."

With that being said, Will disappeared and the others found me. They brought me back downstairs and I went to bed. Lissa and Christian had brought a bag and their school stuff so they stayed the night and went to school with us the next day. I stayed all day but never paid any attention. My classes were boring because it was only the first week of school and we were going over 'procedures' and things that we heard every year.

~NWA~

The next month went by in a blur. Classes finally got into full swing. I spent half the day eating from my great classes. We had a four day weekend coming. Friday and Monday off, and just in time for my wedding. Dimitri and I are to be married on Saturday. I can't wait but at the same time, I am terrified. This is the one day that every girl spends her whole life dreaming of and here I am, literally 2 days away. Tonight will be my last night with Dimitri before we officially become man and wife.

"Hey gorgeous." Dimitri said as I turned toward him, and he wrapped his arms around my waist. I looked up at him and gently kissed his lips. When we pulled away, I rested my head on his chest and he rested his head on top of mine. We just stood like that for a while, until I started feeling nauseous. I pushed Dimitri away as I ran to the bathroom and proceeded to hurl all of my stomach's contents into the toilet bowl. Dimitri ran in behind me and held my hair back. He gently rubbed my back with his hand. It went on this way for about half an hour. Finally, when all heaving was done, I brushed my teeth and went to lay down.

"Do you want me to go?" Dimitri, always the gentleman, asked.

"No, I want you to stay. I feel small and weak. I want you to hold me. Will you stay?"

"Of course. I'll never refuse you."

I smiled at him and went to lay down in bed. He layed down right behind me and I rolled over into his arms and fell asleep. When I woke the next morning, from a dreamless sleep, Lissa was trying to pry me from Dimitri's arms. And neither of us were agreeing with her. If anything, we clutched onto each other tighter just to give her a harder time. After hours of her trying to pull me away, I let go of Dimitri and, surprisingly, I was pulled from my bed. I never thought Lissa was that strong but she had never needed to use the strength. I changed into clothes that were presentable for public, kissed Dimitri and bid him goodbye, before being pulled out the door. And Liss was talking, non-stop, not bothering with breath.

"Tonight is your bachlorette party and Mia got us fake IDs so we can get into a bar, then we are going to the strip club."

Keeping Will's words in mind, that I'm supposedly pregnant, I spoke to Liss. "I don't want to go to a bar. Maybe we can just go to the club. I really don't want to do anything for my bachlorette party. I just want to sleep, maybe go out to eat instead."

"Are you feeling okay? You've always been up for going to a party and drinking."

"I'm fine. I just.. I think I might be pregnant and I haven't taken a test and if I am, I don't want to risk anything happening to the baby. I would rather go out to dinner and maybe a strip club."

Liss stared at me shocked, and instantly jumped into action without saying a word. We walked down the street, to a local drug store. She went down an isle to the far right of the store, grabbed one type of every pregnancy test the store had avaliable. Then she went to the register and paid for them all, with her mouth STILL hanging open, and took me to her apartment. She marched me straight to the bathroom, pointed, and said "now."

I went in and took ONE test, not having much faith in the word of my ghostly brother. I peed on the stick, set it on the edge of the tub, and washed my hands. By the time I was done, the test would be positive or negative. When I saw the tiny pink plus sign, I screamed. This couldn't be true! How could I be pregnant? And the worst part is that Dimitri doesn't know and we are getting married tomorrow. I threw the door open, ran past Lissa and straight home. Luckily, Dimitri hadn't been pulled away by Christian and Adrian yet. I ran straight into his arms and cried into the front of his shirt. He pulled back, just slightly, to look at me.

"Roza, what's wrong? Talk to me baby."

"I'm pregnant!" I screamed at him. He just stared at me, shocked.

"But... When?"

"i'm guessing the night you proposed.. That was our first time. And the only time we didn't... Oh God! We didn't use a condom the night we got engaged. Dimitri, we are getting married tomorrow and we are preganant! And we are still in school! Oh my God... I don't..." I fainted.

~NWA~

When I woke up, I was in the hospital. I could hear the common beep of the machines and I could hear Dimitri's soft breathing beside me. I turned my head to see him reading a western. When he noticed me, he instantly dropped his book and craddled my face. And I leaned into his touch.

"Hey babe. The doctor said you will be fine and can be discharged tonight if you want to go home. But, it's going to put a dent in the wedding plans. Cause I'm not supposed to see you tomorrow until you walk down the isle. Lissa is going to stay at home with you tonight, while Christian fights with Adrian over what we are going to do. Then I will see my beautiful bride tomorrow and we can tell everyone that ISN'T Lissa that you are giving me the best wedding present ever. I love you babe."

I just smiled, nodded my head, and said "I love you too. Can I go home now?"

He left to talk to the doctor. Lissa came in about 30 minutes later and helped me get ready to go home.

"So instead of going out to eat or going to the strip club, I ordered in. I went to Olive Garden and got your favorite. Jill and Mia are at the apartment and Sydney is out getting movies and ice cream. And, since you are giving me a niece, I got some of that wierd Welches Sparkling Juice stuff for us to toast to later. Just you and I. Just like old times huh?" She said to me.

"Yeah." I released on a breath. Then I let out a small laugh. "Dad is going to kill us both. He said it was okay for us to get married, but I'm still in High School. I can't be pregnant. Liss, this puts a massive dent in my life. I cna't go to college now. Now I'll have to stay home and take care of the baby. I'll have to get a job. I won't be able to have one last summer for us to goof off and be kids before going to college." I started crying as I walked out the door and saw Dimitri waiting for us. I walked right past him and got in the car, closing the door and buckling my seat belt. I saw Dimitri's face fall as he turned to Lissa. I faintly heard them having a conversation.

"Is she okay?"

"No. She's upset and afraid and confused. Just give her a little while. She'll be ready tomorrow. You go out and have fun tonight, I'll take care of her."

"I know you will Lissa. Thank you for taking care of her. Even though I would if you'd let me."

"Not happening. It's bad luck to see the bride for two days before the wedding. You go. I can handle her. I've been doing it since the day we met in Kindergarten. I've helped her through a lot. I can help her through this while you go." Then I saw Christian walking up to the duo, and he began talking to.

"Dimitri, it's time to go."

"I don't want to leave Roza until I know what's wrong with her."

"Dimitri, she's just having a hard time right now. Look, text me later so we can continue this discussion. Cause Christian doesn't know yet!" Lissa said to him in a very fast, hushed whisper.

Dimitri turned around, nodding his head. He bent down to look at me in the car before leaving. He gave me a gentle kiss in my right temple. As he went to turn away, I lunged out the car at him, wrapping my arms around him. I cried into his chest as he held me.

"Shh, babe, what's wrong? Talk to me." Dimitri whispered in her ear, stroking her hair in an attempt to calm her down.

"I don't know if I can do this. I don't mean the wedding, I can marry you and I will. I mean the baby. I don't know if I can handle a baby. Dimitri, I'm so scared. We're only in high school." I whispered into his chest, clutching his shirt so tight I could hear the threads tearing.

Dimitri held me closer and lent his head against mine. "Roza, it's okay. We will be fine. We'll finish school, I'll get a job, and we will raise this baby together. I won't leave you alone to do it yourself."

I nodded and turned to look into his beautiful eyes. I pushed myself up to kiss him. When our lips connected, fire and passion exploded. We clutched each other close. I didn't want to tell him goodbye but it was only for a night. I would see him tomorrow and become Mrs. Dimitri Belikov. As I pulled away, I could see a joyous gleam in his eyes. He lifted my left hand and kissed it, right over the engagement ring.

"Goodbye my love. I will see you tomorrow."

"Goodbye Dimitri. I'll be counting the hours until I can see you again."

With one more kiss goodbye, we got into the seperate cars, me with Lissa and him with Christian. Lissa was unusually quiet so I turned to look at her. Without taking her eyes off the road, she said "I'm fine. Don't worry."

The rest of the night went by silently.


End file.
